


Por encima de todo

by El_cofre_inutil



Category: Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:27:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25598806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/El_cofre_inutil/pseuds/El_cofre_inutil
Summary: Jon y damian se vuelven a ver,han pasado 6 años desde que Jon se fue con al Legion y Damian lidera la liga ahora,no todos los reencuentros son dulces pero siempre pueden terminar en algo bueno
Relationships: Damian Wayne/Jon Kent
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Por encima de todo

**Author's Note:**

> Es mi primer trabajo publicado,asi que me disculpo por los errores que pueda tener,no tengo mucha experiencia escribiendo

Ahi estaban ambos frente a frente mirandose con distintos sentimientos.  
Por partr de jon era confusion,desepcion,incredulidad y tristeza;por parte de Damian era enojo,seriedad y algo parecido al dolor .Esta era la tercera vez que jon lo veia desde que volvio con 17 años y como era de esperarse el tiempo paso pero no creia que fuera...tanto y con tantos cambios podia notar que pasaron almenos 6 años en el presente y cuando volvio preguntando por Damian se dio cuenta de todo lo que estaba mal  
Vete-dijo Damian con desprecio-no tengo la intencion de lidiar contigo Kent,tu tomaste tu camino y yo tome el mio ...como puedes apreciar son muy diferentes y no tengo planes de cambiarlo

Dami pero que fue lo que paso?,porque estas en la liga?,porque dicen que te fuiste con los Alghul?-jon no podia entender nada,como Damian habia regresado a este lugar?,no era que seria un heroe y forjaria su destino?  
Aw pobre johnny boy,se supone que has visto muchas cosas pero no te has dado cuenta-Damian lo vio con algo parecido a la lastima como si fuera un perro callejero-todos aman al ganador y yo no fui eso hasta ahora,siempre viviendo a espectativas de Ra's y Thalia ,a las normas y codigos morales de batman-dijo aquello con desprecio casi como si aquello le quemara la garganta de ira  
Damian tu siempre estuviste deacuerdo en seguir su codigo,no sus ordenes pero si su codigo dime que cambio-se sentia perdido y no sabia porque Damian hacia esto el era un gran sujeto a quien admiro de muchas formas ya sea como compañero,peleador,detective,amigo y...tal vez algo mas  
Y adivina que Jon,nisiquiera asi pudo dejar de verme como un vetado de los asesinos,como al hijo que Thalia lo obligo a reconocer,como el hijo que no queria pero tiene,un simple proyecto demente de la liga para sus fines macabros y adivina que ,no me quedaria a dar mi maximo esfuerzo por desprecio y critica ni de batman ni de nadie-estaba enojandose a cada palabra y recuerdo- no tenia nada ni nadie por seguir soportando tu te fuiste,Grayson no me recuerda,Pennyworth murio,los idiotas new teen titan no hacian mas que cuestionarme como si pudieran hacerlo mejor,pero tenia esto y nadie me lo quitaria ni batman o Ra's incluso Thalia,es mi herencia y es mio,se mi aliado o largate  
Esto no esta bien Damian,tu dejaste esto hace mucho tiempo y no habia razon para volver -queria comvencerlo,no queria pelear con el.  
...tu me dejaste hace mucho tiempo y no tenias a que volver -sonaba dolido y era obvio,como se atrevia a decirle tales cosas cuando lleva mas de 5 años sin dignarse a verlo?,como lo criticaba cuando el simplemente se fue?- vete,tienes experiencia llendote de mi lado muy facilmente por mucho tiempo y tienes a donde irte,no tengo porque escucharte,no es como si no fueras a irte ahora

Dami-Jon no sabia que decir y ciertamente solo estaba aqui por insistir mucho a sus compañero ,nisiquiera sabian esta con Damian-yo no quiero ser tu enemigo

Pues no cambiare de parecer y mi lugar esta en la liga ademas ya te lo dije o eres mi aliado o eres mi enemigo-no lo haria no caera en ese jueguito de amistad y heroes ,si Jon de verdad lo queria debia garantizarle que de verdad le importa  
-Jon no podia permitirse esto no denuevo almenos,Damian ya habia estado mucho tiempo solo y no le perdonaria irse otra vez y no podia permitirse perder a Damian-...te elijo a ti -se desplomo de rodillas-yo...no puedo Damian,no puedo ser tu enemigo,no puedo darte la espalda si se que estas sufriendo y que estas solo y si para asegurarme de que estaras bien tengo que traicionar a la legion ,a la liga,los planes de los que hablo saturngirl e incluso lo que mi padre me diria que es incorrecto...lo hare por ti ,no puedo irme si se que me odiaras y tampoco si soy tu unico apoyo ahora  
-Damian estaba sorprendido ante eso,el pequeño superman ayudando al demonio Alghul?- no necesito tu lastima  
No es lastima idiota! -grito Jon enojado- eres mi compañero y aunque haya cometido mis errores no puedo borrarlos por mas que quisiera y siempre me arrepentire de no quedarme y crecer contigo,ir a la escuela ,tener misiones,formar un gran equipo...incluso descubrir sentimientos en la adolescencia,pero si tengo que hacer una eleccion Damian te elijo a ti porque dejarte solo e irme como si no nos necesitaramos es un error que me niego rotundamente a repetir-tenia que mostrar su determinacion para no dar paso a las dudas porque sabia en todos los problemas que se metia apoyando a Damian  
Entonces dices que si te pidiera algo lo harias porque quieres apoyarme?-pregunto algo esperanzado pero firme   
Porsupuesto que si,almenos si esta dentro de mis capacidadez pues no soy todopoderoso-debia admitir que no podia hacer de todo solo esperaba que no le pidiera matar como prueba de honor-que querias pedirme Damian?  
-Damian titubeo un poco pues sabia que se arriesgaba preguntando- que seas mi consorte y me apoyes en la liga,si de verdad no piensas irte un matrimonio me garantiza que aunque te vayas estaras atado a mi de alguna manera Jonathan -era una buena eleccion pues sus decendientes tendrian los fuertes genes kriptonianos y su gran herencia Alghul y Wayne ,siempre vio a Jonathan como una gran opcion en cuanto a una pareja por no decir su mejor opcion  
Si acepto tal cosa Damian...me creeras?-no podia entender porque esa peticion,pero estaba algo desesperado por sentir a Damian tan cercano a el como en el pasado ,necesitaba a Damian,necesitaba a su compañero,necesitaba a su robin...lo necesitaba a su lado  
Porsupesto-dijo muy seguro- entre esposos no hay secretos verdad?,acepta mi peticion y denuevo seremos solo tu y yo  
Dami...acepto solo si me prometes que no dañamos inocentes-habia cosas a las que no podia acceder-  
Porsupuesto habibi,cuando eh dañado inocentes?-dijo sonriendo,Jon es suyo ahora y hara que esta union sea perfecta

**Author's Note:**

> Disculpen lo corto que esta ,incluso yo le siento algunas fallas pero me siento con algo de estres,tal vez despues lo mejore si lo veo muy mal


End file.
